When She Called
by ShiningxXxShadowxXxThief
Summary: After being blamed for Karen's "tough" life, and being abused, Sarah breaks down and finally calls someone. Someone who was always waiting... Rated T for some violence and glittery tight pants! Please Review!


**Hey guys! This is my first story, so I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its amazing characters. I do however own a Netflix account which I use to watch the movie several times a week. Not that I'm obsessed or anything… (cough cough)**

**Without further ado, Enjoy!**

…

Sarah sat quietly at her vanity, staring into the mirror where her friends from the Labyrinth had visited her all those months ago. She slowly raised a hand to touch the newly formed bruise on her cheek, feeling it. Karen, her stepmother had been in an especially foul mood that day, and had decided to take it out on her. The scene replayed itself again and again in her mind.

Sarah sitting on the couch, watching t.v when Karen stepped through the door out of the pouring rain.

"What are you doing down here this late at night young lady? You were supposed to be in bed over an hour ago!"

"But, you weren't home yet and I thought I should wait up for you since it was raining and I wanted to make sure you got in okay," Sarah tried to defend herself.

"Oh, yes. You're just the perfect stepdaughter, aren't you," said Karen as she walked over to where Sarah was sitting, "You're such a bad influence on Toby and so disrespectful that I don't know why we haven't just gotten rid of you yet. My life is a mess and it's All. Your. Fault." With that Karen raised her hand and slapped Sarah across the face, where it instantly became red.

Tears came to Sarah's eyes but she desperately fought them back, refusing to give her stepmother the satisfaction. Silently she rose from the couch. "I'm very sorry," was all she said before she turned and walked back to her room, ignoring the smile of triumph on her stepmother's face.

And now here she sat, reflecting on the malice and cruelty that had seemed to ooze out of her stepmom of late. Sarah considered her arm, where a bruise that was curiously shaped like fingers was placed, and her ribcage, where a mark that looked mysteriously like her "mother's" purse was.

Sarah walked over to her bed, now letting the tears flow freely, knowing no one could see her. She didn't notice the snowy white and wheaten colored barn owl watching her from the window. She lay down and picked up a small and very familiar red book. Flipping to a random page she began reading.

…

When she got to the end, Sarah found she felt sorry for the character. The girl was offered everything, _she, _was offered everything, and in return all she had to do was love someone who she was going to love regardless. And she gave it up. For a life in the aboveground where she was abused and relentlessly teased.

The tears came harder. Through her sobbing, one might hear her whisper, "I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away… right now."

Thunder struck outside of Sarah's window, drawing her attention. She stood up and went to the window, looking out. The latch on her window began to wobble and shake, before it came undone and the windows burst open. A familiar poof of glitter appeared, and through it Sarah could just make out the silhouette of someone wearing very tight pants.

The figure stepped forward, revealing a smirking Goblin King with feathered blond hair. Sarah stood disbelieving for a moment, then rushed forward into Jareth's arms. He hugged her for a moment, then pulled her back to look at her. His smirk disappeared when he saw the new bruise on her face and arm.

At his questioning look, Sarah said, "Karen's been having trouble with her life lately."

"You should have called sooner," was all he said. Hearing his voice again, like music, brought back all the memories of what she had refused him and Sarah rushed back into his arms. He held onto her, and then without a word, they vanished, leaving behind only an uneasy feeling in the pit of Karen's stomach, and a small, red book, lying open to a happier ending.


End file.
